Washi Washi
by BlueMirly
Summary: Lecciones extras por parte de Nozomi, sensaciones extrañas hacia la misma, washi washis hacia ella y sus otras 2 compañeras. ¡Qué podría pasar? Oh cierto...no era la única que recibiría los ataques de Nozomi...


\- ¿Y esta pregunta? ¿Nicocchi? - Reclamaba suavemente Nozomi, con una sonrisa tranquila, pero que a su vez, daba miedo

\- Uhmm...N-Nico Nico N-!Kyaaaaaaa! - Gritó Nico al sentir unas manos conocidas posarse sobre su plano pecho

\- Nicocchi...así no llegarás a ningún lado - Decía Nozomi mientras suspiraba una vez más en todo ese día, había estado tratando de que Nico estudiara y así pasara el examen, pero la pelinegra no lograba aprenderse nada

\- No es mi culpa, es que tú no enseñas bien - Dijo tratando de echarle la cupla a Nozomi

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? - Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en posición de washi washi

\- N-Nada - Dijo con algo de temor - B-Bien, creo que será mejor irnos, ya está oscureciendo

\- Uh, tienes razón, será mejor irnos cuanto antes

-Sí, es muy peligroso para la Idol número uno estar hasta altas horas de la noche - Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas

\- ¿Eh?, Pero si tú vives prácticamente a la vuelta de la escuela, ¿que peligros podrías tener? - Dijo con algo de burla en su voz

\- Ugh...

\- Hehe, bien, ¿Nos vamos? -Dijo con una sonrisa

\- ... - Nico no pudo decir nada, se quedó embelesada con esa sonrisa que le propició Nozomi

\- ¿Nicocchi? - Ladeó algo confundida la cabeza al no recibir respuesta alguna de su compañera

\- ¡Ah! S-Sí, vamos - Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y caminando sl frente para que no viera el rubor que se había posado en sus mejillas

\- Vamos - La siguió Nozomi

Así caminaron un pequeño rato, pues la casa de Nico estaba relativamente cerca, sin embargo en ese pequeño trayecto Nico tenía un pensamiento que no podía alejar

 _\- Nico, ¿Qué estás pensando? Nozomi no puede ser "linda", ella es una vaca monstruosa que ama apretar pechos, ella no-_

\- Ya llegamos, bueno, ya me despido, nos vemos mañana Nicocchi - Se despidió con otra sonrisa mientras interrumpía los pensamientos de Nico

\- ¿Eh?, Ah, s-si... - sólo logro despedirse de mano mientras la veía alejarse - En serio Nico, ¿qué te está pasando? - Dijo mientras se recargaba en su puerta y dejaba salir un suspiro

* * *

\- Uhhhhhh... - Nico suspiraba mientras se dirigía hacia la sala del club, habían quedado el día anterior que lo primero que harían al llegar a la escuela sería ir directo a la sala del club para ver los detalles de su siguiente presentación

\- Buenos días - Saludó Nico con unas ojeras que decían que no había dormido casi nada, ¿la razón? Cierto tipo de sentimientos por cierta persona pelimorada

\- Buenos días - Respondieron todas extrañadas por su apariencia

-Nico, ¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó Umi al ver el estado de su compañera

\- S-Si, es sólo que no dormí mucho - No iba a mentir, no podía cuando traía semejantes ojeras

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no pudiste? - Preguntó Nozomi ladeando su cabeza ligeramente

- _"Porque estuve pensando sobre qué es lo que siento por ti y como no llegaba a una conclusión no dormí prácticamente nada" como si le fuera a decir eso, piensa..._ \- Lo que pasó es que a Cocoa le dió una infección en el estómago y tuve que cuidarla en la noche - _Bien pensado Nico_

\- Ohhhh, ¿Y ya está mejor? - Preguntó Honoka que ya se había terminado su Pan

\- Sí - Nico sonrió para que no hubiera sospechas

\- Bueno, me alegro de que ella esté bien, y Honoka, deja de comer tanto pan o también te enfermarás, y no queremos que te enfermes en medio del concierto - Dijo Umi recordandole cierto incidente en una presentación, pero no lo decía para hacerla sentir mal, sino para que se cuidara más, después de todo, era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella

\- S-Sí Umi-chan...

\- Bien, basta ya de plática y empezemos con la preparación de la presentación, ¿Ok? - Dijo Eli con una sonrisa llamando su atención

\- Sí - Exclamaron todas al unísono

* * *

\- Hmmmm... Bien, así todo está perfecto, ¿No hay ninguna duda? - Preguntó Eli al acabar con todos los detalles que faltaban de perfeccionar

\- No - Contestaron todas

\- Ah, por cierto Nico, vimos que tus notas han subido, por lo que ya no necesitas que Nozomi te ayude a estudiar - Mencionó Eli

\- ¿¡Enserio!? - A Nico se le iluminó la cara de felicidad cuando escucho eso, no más washi washi

\- Sip - Sonrió Eli - Sin embargo... - Dirigió su mirada hacia Honoka y Rin - Ustedes dos, parece que no esta funcionando...Ya sé, Nozomi - se volteó hacia ésta - ¿Podrías ayudarnos también con ellas?

\- Claro que sí Elicchi - Sonrió malignamente

\- Uhhhhh... - Honoka y Rin tenían el terror grabado en sus rostros

* * *

\- Ahhhh, sin washi washi, sin horas extras en la escuela, sin estudiar - Nico iba muy feliz hacia la sala del club para recoger unos cuantos CDs de unas Idols para verlos en casa

\- Honoka, Rin, no se están tomando esto en serio - Nico escuchó a Nozomi decir del otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que abría la misma

\- ¿N-Nozomi? - Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras veía como tenia agarradas a Honoka y Rin mientras les hacía el Washi Washi

\- Ah, Nicocchi, ¿No te habias ido ya? - Preguntó Nozomi al verla entrar

\- Vine por unas cosas antes de irme - Dijo con un tono de molestia, pues le molestaba que estuviera haciendo eso con ellas

\- Pues pasa - Dijo Nozomi mientras seguía en lo suyo

Nico fué a las estanterías y tomó lo que necesitaba, pero no quería irse

\- _No puedo irme y dejar que las toque así como así, espera, estos sentimientos son... ¿Celos?, Yo, la Gran Nico, ¿Sintiendo Celos? No, no puede ser_ \- Nico estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tratando de decirfar qué pasaba con ella

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la respuesta a este ejercicio?, Honoka - Nozomi preguntó calmada pero con un aura asesina que te decía que por tu seguridad tenías que contestar correctamente

\- Eh...es... - Honoka trataba con todas sus fuerzas hacer el ejercicio

\- ¡Hah!, Es obvio que "a" es igual a 24 - Dijo Nico poniéndose junto a Honoka tratando de llamar la atención de Nozomi, respondió mal a propósito para que no siguiera con el Washi Washi a sus compañeras

\- Nicocchi, este ejercicio lo estudiamos y lo resolviste bien, ¿A caso retrocediste en tu aprendizaje? - El aura de Nozomi se intensificó y procedió a su tortura hacia la pelinegra

\- Nozomi-chan, ya deberíamos irnos a casa, ya nos pasamos de tiempo - Decía Rin, quien aparte de querer escaparse de la tortura de estar ahí, había quedado con Hanayo en ir a comer Ramen después y ya tenía que ir a arreglarse

\- ¡Ah!, Es cierto, bueno, mañana seguiremos con la siguiente ronda de estudio, pero ni crean que se salvaron - Nozomi recogió sus cosas y las demás la secundaron con algo de temor por lo último que dijo

\- Rin-chan, ¿Nos vamos juntas? - Preguntó Honoka

\- ¡Sip! - Asintió Rin

\- Nicocchi, ¿Nos vamos también? - Preguntó Nozomi

\- Ya que insistes te concederé el Privilegio de ir a casa junto a-

\- ¡Entonces hasta mañana! - Interrumpió Honoka a Nico mientras se iban

\- ¡Adiós! - Respondió Nozomi

\- Nicocchi, ¿Enserio olvidaste esa lección? - Dijo Nozomi un tanto preocupada de las calificaciones de su amiga

\- ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? - Nico bajó la mirada y se detuvo

-¿Hm? - Nozomi ladeó la cabeza

\- T-Tú, m-me... gustas - Lo dijo tan bajo que Nozomi no alcanzó a escuchar

\- ¿Eh? No te alcancé a escuchar - Nozomi dió un paso adelante

\- ¡Que tú me gustas! - Lo gritó y se volteó con un sonrojo en sus ojos

\- Nicocchi...

\- Pero no importa sabes, sé que a tí te gusta Eli - Lo último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza

\- Así que no importa si no- Los labios de Nico fueron abruptamente callados por los de Nozomi, duró unos segundos y fué un tierno beso

\- Nicocchi, ¿Qué es eso de que tengo sentimientos por Elicchi? - Dijo Nozomi al separarse

-...- Nico no pudo articular ni una palabra

\- Elicchi es mi mejor amiga, como una hermana - Dijo Nozomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nico

\- E-Entonces, tú... - A Nico le brillaban los ojos de felicidad

\- Hehe, tú tampoco lo notaste - Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa algo burlona

\- P-Pero, no podía notarlo, les hacías Washi Washi a ellas también - Dijo Nico algo molesta

\- ¿Heh? ¿Estas celosa? - Dijo Nozomi aún mas burlona

\- ¡N-No lo estoy! ¡Y no me cambies el tema! - Dijo Nico con un sonrojo bastante notorio

\- Si te molesta, podríamos decirle a Elicchi que les ayude a estudiar a Honoka y Rin - Dijo Nozomi

\- ¡Si! - No dudó en aceptar, así no tocaría a otras mujeres mas que a ella

\- Hehe, está bien - Dijo y la abrazó, Nico felizmente correspondió

* * *

Pues este fic tiene ya como 9 meses de haberlo publicado y lo resubo ahora aquí.

El siguiente será un EliMaki. Ese si será un fic reciente así que espero puedan leerlo uwu

Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima semana, que es cuando por fin salgo de vacaciones y espero ponerme a escribir para tener el EliMaki el fin de semana.

Si ven un error ortográfico perdónenme :'v

\- Mirly


End file.
